


How Could I Not?

by TheNightSkyObserver



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Body Swap elements, Comfort, DO NOT SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hermitcraft - Freeform, I'm honestly not sure lol, M/M, Mineblr don't hurt me, Minecraft, No Smut, Polyam relationship - Freeform, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Slight suggestive themes?, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bed sharing, for literally like 3 lines, like a lot of gay panic, minecraft personas ONLY, polyam - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightSkyObserver/pseuds/TheNightSkyObserver
Summary: Grian sees his boyfriends for the first time after the De-Saturator Incident. Gay Panic and Fluff ensues. *Minecraft Personas Only - Do Not Ship Real People*
Relationships: Grian/MumboJumbo/Iskall85, Iskall85/Grian, Mumbo Jumbo/Grian, Polytechs, iskall85/mumbo jumbo
Comments: 38
Kudos: 330





	How Could I Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I don't own the characters, nothing but the plot is mine. This is Minecraft Personas ONLY. Remember everyone: Don't ship real people. I hope you enjoy!

Grian wasn't sure why he expected today to be a normal day. After all, there’s no such thing in Hermitcraft. What he certainly was NOT expecting, however, was waking up to his communicator dinging with frantic messages from his boyfriends.

<MumboJumbo> The machine messed up!  
<iskall85> We look absolutely hideous!  
<iskall85> You should not have rushed me!  
<MumboJumbo> You’re right, sorry! Ahhh this is horrid!

Groaning, Grian dragged himself out of bed, and typed a quick reply to his still panicking boyfriends.  
<Grian> I’m sure it’s fine, I’ll be there in a minute!  
<MumboJumbo> Meet us at the Saturator!!

Grian pulled on his elytra and took off towards Hermitville. Grian happily let the joy of flying take the forefront of his mind, but the tingly feelings of worry and apprehension over Mumbo and Iskall still wormed their way through.

_What if they’re hurt? What machine? What do they mean they look horrid?_

Hermitville soon came into view, as did Mumbo’s Saturator. Grian landed with a soft ‘ _Oof’_ on the road.

“Mumbo? Iskall? Where are you guys?” Grian called out.

“We’re over here Grian-,” Mumbo’s trepidation filled voice came from behind the machine, but was suddenly cut off by Iskall’s equally worried tone.

“Do not scream please!”

Grian frowned.

“Why would I scream? I highly doubt anything you two could do would be able to shock-,” Grian felt his jaw drop the moment his boyfriends came into view. They were, they were-.

“Something went wrong with my de-saturator. It, it mushed us together!” Iskall tried to explain, sharing an apprehensive look with Mumbo.

Grian couldn’t form a single coherent thought to respond with.

 _Oh my gosh. Iskall. Mumbo. Iskall has Mumbo’s suit torso. Mumbo has Iskall’s tie. Oh my god, Iskall’s eye is on Mumbo. Oh my GOD, Mumbo’s mustache is on Iskall_. _Oh my actual gosh I can’t handle this, oh no, I cannot handle this._

Grian felt his eyes darting back and forth between the two men in front of him, as said two men grew more and more anxious from the lack of response from their boyfriend.

“Um…Grian?” Mumbo murmured.

Grian blinked and stood straight up, his jaw snapping shut.

“I have never felt so uncomfortable”. Grian’s voice was deadpan, laced with forced emotionlessness.

Mumbo and Iskall both blinked in mildly hurt surprise.

“Well… we don’t really like it much either, mate. I mean, we look horrible!” Mumbo exclaimed, gesturing wildly between himself and Iskall.

Grian gaped at Mumbo. He shook himself out of his frozen stance and rushed over to the two redstoners.

“No! Oh no, no, no, no, no! You-heh, you-“, Grian gulped, as he clutched onto the two’s arms. “You, um, you misunderstand me.”

Mumbo and Iskall glanced at each other, then back to Grian.

“What do you mean?” Iskall asked quietly. As Grian clearly struggled to formulate a response, Mumbo drew his eyes slowly across Grian’s face.

“Grian… Are- Are you _blushing_?” Mumbo asked, a twinge of amusement creeping into his voice.

Grian’s blush deepened as he squeaked in embarrassment.

Mumbo and Iskall shared a dark grin, and immediately pulled Grian into them, spinning around until the smallest Architech was up against the wall of the machine.

Grian gasped as his back made contact with the contraption, his hands moving to clutch at the suit jackets of the taller men as they crowded in front of him.

Iskall leaned down and pressed his nose to Grian’s hair, just above the builder’s ear. “Do you, like, that our appearances are mixed together, Grian?”

“Ha, I mean, um-“. Grian couldn’t focus on answering, not with both of his boyfriends holding him up against the wall, leering down at him, and _Oh God_ , this was too much for him to handle.

Mumbo leaned back slightly, smirking. Grian was right up against the back of the de-saturator, his face a lovely shade of pink, his bangs slightly sticking to his forehead, his breathing slightly labored.

“I think Grian _does_ like our new looks, Iskall, if _this_ is anything to go off of,” Mumbo said, gesturing to the disheveled man in front of him.

Iskall leaned back as well, and Grian sunk to the ground, his face hid behind his hands.

“Yes! Yes, okay! I like it! I really, really like it! You both look, just, argh, how could I not like it!?” Grian finally looked up, his face still bright red, his eyes gleaming with love. He huffed out a breath, and shakily stood back up, waving off the redstoners in their attempt to help him up.

“Of course I like how you two look. Now, I’ll admit, I wasn’t expecting this to be what you two were panicking about, and I’m sorry if you thought that I didn’t like it. But, my gosh, I mean, just look at you!”

Mumbo and Iskall both had soft smiles on their faces, both with small blushes starting to peek out from behind their, now swapped, facial hair.

“You actually like how we look now? Seriously?” Iskall asked, his head tilted ever so slightly in mild confusion.

“Of course I do. I mean, you’re, you’re like a, like this amazing blend of each other, and, and I like how you both look individually, _obviously_ , but put you two together, and just,” Grian gulped, and finished with a breathy, awe-filled, “ _Wow_ ”.

Mumbo and Iskall both rubbed at their necks, giggling quietly as Grian proceeded to poke and prod at them, trying to figure out who got whose limbs and clothing articles.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Grian woke up the next morning, squished between his two boyfriends, who were both still lightly snoring. Grian took the time to admire the chaotic mess that was the two redstoners. While he could admit to himself that it was certainly _odd_ to see his boyfriends’ features swapped around, he could honestly say that he really did love how the two looked.

Sitting up, Grian let his eyes roam freely across his sleeping boyfriends’ forms. Mumbo looked exceedingly dashing with Iskall’s stubble, and Iskall was impossibly cuter with Mumbo’s mustache gracing his upper lip. With the two men donning only their sleep clothes, Grian could more easily see the way that their skin tones melded in and out on each other’s bodies. 

Grian sighed happily, he had the most handsome, dashing, beautiful, _normally_ intelligent, and amazing boyfriends anyone could ever ask for. Grian leaned his head in his hands and stared lovingly at his partners.

“I can feel you staring at us, love,” Mumbo mumbled, cracking his eyes open to look at Grian with a smirk.

Grian felt his face break out into a blush at Mumbo’s knowing smile.

“What can I say? You two are just too gorgeous for me to ignore!” Grian sent Mumbo his own teasing smile, delighting in watching Mumbo turn cherry red before he shoved his face back into his pillow with a flustered groan. Grian couldn’t stop himself, his laughter bubbled out of his mouth in high pitched peels.

Iskall finally rolled over and pinned his laughing boyfriend with a light-hearted glare.

“Why have you awakened me with this incessant giggling?”

Grian leaned over and pressed a light kiss on Iskall’s cheek.

“There. Does that make up my horrendous treason of waking you up, sleeping beauty?”

Iskall nodded, and before Grian had time to react, he had been yanked back down in between the redstoners. Grian’s laughter tapered off as he snuggled into the warmth of his boyfriends.

“So… are you two going to try to figure out how to un-scrabble yourselves today?”

Mumbo and Iskall shared a look.

“We were going to, but we decided that since you like how we look so much that, well that it can wait a day or two more,” Mumbo responded, wrapping his arms tighter around Grian’s torso.

“Yes, I think we can live like this for a few days,” Iskall agreed with a soft smile.

“Hmm… Good. I want to test a few things before you two try to rearrange your looks,” Grian’s soft smile took on a mischievous lit.

Mumbo and Iskall’s heads tilted in unison, confusion written across their faces.

“Like that! You two are moving in unison a bunch! I want to figure out if you two have a weird mental link now or something!” Grian pointed excitedly, his smile growing.

Mumbo and Iskall both sat up and shifted closer towards the headboard of the bed.

“I mean, it’s possible I suppose. We’re sharing body parts, I guess it would make sense if we ended up sharing some… quirks,” Mumbo mused, scratching at the stubble on his cheek. Grian’s eyes lit up with an idea, and his face quickly shifted into a devilish grin. Before either redstoner could react, Grian had Mumbo pinned down to the bed, and was dancing his fingers up and down the man’s chest.

The reaction was almost instantaneous. Mumbo began laughing uncontrollably, as his body spasmed beneath the builder’s ministrations. Iskall was laughing as well, holding his sides.

“Grian! Grian stop! Stop! Ahhhaahaha Stop!! Please Grian!” Mumbo cried between bouts of giggling. Grian only grinned in response, watching as Iskall writhed next to them, unable to stop the tickling sensation to his own body.

Grian eventually relented, and allowed the two redstoners to gain their breaths back. Finally able to breathe again, Mumbo and Iskall shared a worried look in response to the glint in Grian’s eyes.

“I think we’ll need more than a few days to test everything there is to test here, boys. Much, _much_ more, than just a few days.”

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Another Fic after only 3 months?? Once again, Hermitcraft has whacked me upside the head with inspiration. I hope you enjoyed, kudos, comments, etc. are always greatly appreciated!! And once again, This is Minecraft Personas ONLY.


End file.
